If You're Not the One
by xfreelifex
Summary: Elliot's fallen in love with his partner, but does she feel the same? EO, oneshot, songfic. Written as a companion piece to Or Just Look Like One, but you don't need to have read it to understand.


**A/N: **I own...nothing. Pity me!

**A/N:** This oneshot is intended to be a companion piece to _Or Just Look Like One/If I Never Knew You, _and although you do not have to read those to understand, there may be some things you don't. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

**_Special Thanks To:_ Kelly,** for giving me the idea to write this with her insistence that I was being evil to Olivia and Elliot in my chapter story. Kelly, thanks for being such a great friend; this story is for you!** Kay,** for inspiring me as I was writing this. (LOL you know what I mean :D), **LIVE FOR MUSIC, **for listening to me complain about uploading documents (I can't wait to read more of your story!), and **AllAbouttheWriting,** who helped me upload this fic. Thanks again for all your help! So, without further ado, here we go!

**Song:** If You're Not the One

**Artist:** Daniel Bedingfield

"Dance with me, Liv?"

Olivia and Elliot were standing on the side of the large ballroom, watching the couples dancing on the floor at Carter and Abby's wedding. An upbeat song had just ended, replaced by a much slower, more soothing song.

Olivia looked surprised, but pleased. "Sure," she said. Elliot smiled and took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all _

Elliot smiled nervously at Olivia as they began to dance in perfect rhythm to the lyrical music. He could hardly believe what was happening to him. He was dancing – _dancing – _with his parrtner, the woman he worked with, the woman who sat across from him every day since she had joined the unit.

She was so _beautiful,_ so graceful in the way she moved. Her deep brown eyes never let his blue ones as they moved seamlessly across the floor. Their experiences in Chicago had taken a toll on her; he could see that. She had been mostly quiet after the encounter with Richard. Elliot knew she still felt guilty, no matter what she said to the contrary. Hell, he'd probably feel the same way – _worse_, even – if that had been him in that position. Olivia had told him she couldn't live with herself if he, Elliot, had been killed. Did she know he felt the same way about her?

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

Of course things would be different once they returned to New York. They would go back to simply sitting across from each other, facing each other at their desks, driving around the city together, arresting perps, begging Casey for warrants...New York was a different place, so very different from Chicago. Elliot sighed slightly. He wasn't sure he wanted things to go back to the way they were.

So there. He had just admitted it: Elliot Stabler had fallen in love with his partner.

"You're a great dancer, Olivia," said Elliot to her, as he twirled her from his finger.

"Funny," said Olivia, as she finished the rotation, "I was going to say the same about you. Where'd you learn it?"

Elliot shrugged. "A little bit here, a little bit there. Mostly picked it up from years of experience." _Yeah, Kathy._ His insides squirmed a little at the thought. He was getting complimented on his dancing because his ex-wife had forced him into taking dancing lessons. Of course, it was only because of the divorce he would ever consider himself falling in love with Olivia. Or maybe…he had always been in love with her, but had never been able to admit it to himself.

_Why the hell does love have to be so damn confusing?_ Elliot wondered.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

Almost as though Olivia had read his thoughts, she suddenly spoke. " New York is going to be hard to return to, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot quickly.

Olivia shrugged. " Chicago was a lot of fun, you know."

_Yeah,_ though Elliot, _I know._

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife? _

Okay, so he _had_ had a couple dreams where he and Olivia were married, but Elliot had brushed those off as easily as he could (which meant not easily at all). The problem was the idea was so wonderful he had a hard time getting the image out of his mind.

"You're really brave, Olivia; you know that?"

Olivia chuckled. "Why? For dancing with you?"

"Ouch," said Elliot, smiling. "But no," he continued, his tone becoming more serious. "No. You're really brave…because I don't think I could've done what you did."

Olivia's smile faltered slightly. "Elliot, really-"

"No," he interrupted her. "You need to hear this, Liv, because I know you still blame yourself. And it pains me to see you hurt, Olivia."

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life _

Olivia bit her lip. Elliot sensed her hesitation. "Talk to me, Olivia, please."

She sighed. "Do you – do you think I made the right choice?"

"The right choice?" repeated Elliot, not following where she was going with this.

Olivia nodded. "After Richard shot you. I didn't shoot him because he lowered the gun to Abby's head…Should I have shot him?"

Elliot exhaled. "No. You did the right thing, Olivia – the right thing by _not_ shooting him."

"But," said Olivia quietly. "Is it…weakness?"

"Absolutely not," responded Elliot. "It's compassion. It's one of the things that makes you such an amazing cop, Liv, and I love that about you."

Olivia bit her lip again, considering what Elliot had said. Then she smiled. "Thanks, Elliot. You're such a great partner."

Elliot smiled back at Olivia, but inside, he felt his heart sink. _Partner? Is that all she would ever think of him as? _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? _

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side _

He would love her forever no matter what she thought of him as. Her smile made him feel complete, her laughter was like music to his ears. Elliot was pleased to see Olivia looked marginally happier after he had convinced her weakness was so different from compassion. If it weren't for the fact Abby had killed Richard, Elliot would've liked to shoot the guy ten times over and beat him to a pulp for all the pain he was causing Olivia.

The song was now coming to a close; Elliot could tell it was growing gradually slower as the couples around them also slowed down their steps.

It seemed Olivia noticed as well. "Thanks for dancing with me, Elliot," she said to him softly. "It was really nice."

Elliot smiled. "You're welcome." Elliot paused, and then added. "You look really great, Liv."

Olivia smiled widely at him. "Thanks Elliot. You don't look half-bad yourself."

Elliot laughed. "No, Liv, I'm serious. You look beautiful." _The most gorgeous thing in the room. _

Olivia's eyes became serious. "Thank you, Elliot. I'm – I'm really pleased you think so," she finished, nodding at him.

Elliot leaned in as the song finished. "You're an amazing woman, Olivia," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "Don't ever forget that."

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms? _

Olivia smiled softly back at him as he drew away from her. Though neither of them knew it yet, it was only a matter of hours before fate would pull them together again.

They were, after all, a match made in heaven.

**A/N:** Well, I certainly hope you all enjoyed that, espeically after all the effort I went through to upload it. Look for _My Confession,_ coming soon (Please note: this is an ER piece, spinning off from the same story), and of course, the update for the chapter story. Don't forget to review:P


End file.
